


Weaponry Memory

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Flowers, Gen, Gloves, Lost Memories, Post-Eternal Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Lisa feels like she wants some gloves, Jun has the thought that a flower is important.





	Weaponry Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was... Interesting to write. I think about the world post-EP a lot and how characters would end up going about their lives when all is said and done... So I wrote this. 
> 
> Spoilers for EP and IS, thanks to the nature of the games and when this is set.
> 
> I feel the Lisa+Reiji section turned out better than the Jun+Maki section for a number of reasons (#1 being Reiji is my most written Persona character at this point, and Lisa is one of the P2 characters I write the most... Compared to writing Maki a few times and Jun a total of 0 times)... But I hope it all turned out okay in the end?

“Wai, mister!” A girl’s voice made Reiji pause. Was he being talked to…?

He glanced over his shoulder and saw a white girl approaching him quickly, brow furrowed in confusion. He didn’t even know what to say when she finally made it to him and started looking him over, head to toe. When she started inching her hand towards his pocket, however, he knew he needed to say something.

“What are you doing?” He frowned at her. “I’m not gonna just let you rob me.”

The girl jumped back a step, shivering in fear at his cold gaze. “N-no! Sorry, I don’t know what came over me! I, just… Uh…”

“Well?” He rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Do you have gloves that happen to, uh, have American flag patterns?” She scratched her cheek. “I don’t know why, but when I saw you, I couldn’t help but think you did…”

“That so…?” Reiji scratched his head as things fell into place. Kei and Eriko had filled him and the others in on what had happened here in Sumaru City not too long ago… How there was some kids around who might have some cases of deja-vu or unexplained emotions thanks to that Other Side…

So, what was he supposed to say to someone like that, though? What could he say that wouldn’t be risky?

“Was I wrong, then?” She held her hands to her chest and gave a forced laugh. “I guess that’s to be expected!”

“No, no. You’re not wrong, actually.” He shook his head. “I do have them, wonder how you guessed that, though.”

“I don’t know, honestly.” The girl frowned. “You just… Seemed like the kind of guy to own gloves like that, I guess?”

“Assuming a lot about a man you don’t even know the name of, don’t you think?”

“Oh!” She covered her mouth, cheeks pink with embarrassment. “Sorry-ia, I didn’t even think to ask about your name. Um, I’m Lisa Silverman, you are…?”

“Reiji Kido.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, Silverman… Even if you guessed about the gloves, why ask me about it? Were you that curious?”

“Uh, sort of? I also don’t know why, but I kind of felt like I almost wanted them…?” Lisa’s brow furrowed again. “I don’t know why that’s the case, though.”

“Wanted gloves you weren’t even sure existed?” Reiji rose a brow. Was this some sort of residual feeling from the Other Side or whatever?

“I know it’s weird, it confuses me too!” Lisa let out a frustrated groan as ruffled her own hair. “It just feels weird not having them and I don’t know why! It’s not as bad as it was when I went to the shrine, but…”

Reiji wasn’t sure he could handle watching her mumble and upset herself like this… He was pretty sure he wasn’t that much older than she was, but jeez… It still felt like watching a child get upset. And he really didn’t like seeing children upset.

With a sigh, he pulled the gloves from his pocket and held them out to Lisa. “Come on, don’t get all sad… You can have ‘em.”

“Haime?!” Lisa blinked a few times, hands hovering around them. “B-but we just met, and I don’t even know why I want them…”

“Yeah, but you’re getting pretty upset over it… If you having ‘em will help that, why not?” He let out a grumble. “Though that’s one more thing I’ve lost…”

“Did you say something?” Lisa looked at him curiously as she took the gloves.

“Nah, nothing.” He ruffled her hair and turned on his heel. “Have fun with those, kid. Make sure you don’t ruin ‘em or something.”

“Uh, yeah…!” Lisa followed after him for a few steps. “Touche, mister!”

He threw up a hand as a parting gesture. “It’s nothing.”

 

\--

 

Maki hadn’t thought twice when she picked a flower from the side of the road. It had been in a bad spot and she was sure it wouldn’t grow much past this if it had been left… Besides, it was beautiful and she wouldn't mind placing it somewhere in her apartment until it wilted.

“Excuse, ma’am… Is that flower important, somehow?” A voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to face it.

Standing there was a young man with a pretty face and black hair that covered an eye. He wore a blue uniform, a yellow flower standing out against it (Maki just wished she could tell what kind)... The boy knew how to catch one’s eye, that was for sure.

“This flower? I don’t think so, no.” She shook her head with a small frown. “I just found it next to the road and couldn’t help but take it.”

“I see…” He frowned, hand stroking his chin. “I don’t know why, but I couldn’t help but assume it was important…”

Maki was confused for only a moment before things clicked into place. Eriko and Kei hadn’t explained too long ago that there was another world, the Other Side, that had ended… And that there were some teenagers linked to it, despite having no memories of it (unlike Maya, who as far as Maki could tell would carry the memories with her for the rest of her life)... And that they may experience things in such a way that confusion would spring up thanks to those locked away memories…

Well, then she needed to be gentle with this boy. She couldn’t question him too much or push him the wrong way… The poor thing was probably confused as could be, after all.

“Is that so?” She giggled a bit. “It’s always funny when you get a feeling like that, isn’t it?”

“Ah, do you know what it’s like, then?” His eyebrows rose in shock. “I was thinking it was odd that I felt like that, honestly.”

“Well, I’m sure we all have moments of mistaken identity or mistaken importance. It’s normal.”

“You’re right.” He gave a small nod. “Thank you, miss. Though I’m sorry to have bothered you over nothing.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really!” She gave him a smile and held out the flower to him. “Besides, maybe this flower really is important.”

“Huh…” He blinked as he reached for it. “What do you mean?”

“Well, your curiosity about if it was important or not led to us both meeting someone new today, right? That’s never a bad thing.” She urged the boy to take the flower, reaching into her pocket when he finally did. “In fact, it makes me want to give you something else.”

“Oh?”

She held out a business card for Hiiragi Therapy. “I work here and just want to let you know that if you ever need to chat, you can stop by. Just ask for Maki Sonomura, okay?”

“Alright.” He took it, carefully putting it into his pocket. “Oh, and if you happen to not be there… I’ll ask whoever is there to tell you Jun Kashihara stopped by.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I should be going now.” She turned around as she gave him a wave. “See you later, Kashihara-kun.”

“See you.” He gave a wave back and with that, Maki was content and she walked away.

She just hoped nothing she was doing would be a misstep in the grand scheme of things… All she really wanted to do was be support for a teenager who was surely struggling with emotions and cases of deja-vu that made no sense to him. If she could do that, well, that would be enough for her. One small change to the world at a time...


End file.
